The X-Files: Mulder and Scully's first time
by bob parley
Summary: Post-Millennium, Mulder and Scully have sex for the first time, while Mulder has a broken arm.


As Mulder and Scully left the hospital, Scully thought about what just happened. After years of unresolved sexual tension, they had finally kissed!

 _And there were no bees to stop us this time!_ She thought with a smirk. She had wanted to kiss Mulder sooner, but the bitch Diana Fowly had made her too mad to do so. But she was dead now, allowing them to move forward with their relationship.

Deciding that she had enough of their unresolved sexual tension, Scully drove Mulder to her apartment.

"Well I've never had sex with a broken arm." Mulder commented upon entering.

Scully laughed. "Me neither, but I'm a medical doctor. I'll be sure to avoid putting you in any more pain."

Mulder nodded. "Well you'll have to unclothe me, I can exactly do it with a broken arm.

Scully slowly took off Mulder's T-shirt. Partially to make sure to not break his arm even more, but also to heighten Mulder's excitement, which worked. While she was doing that, she could see a bulge in his pants, and she smiled.

Deciding to stop torturing Mulder, Scully finished taking off the t-shirt before she took off her own and shirt and undid her bra, revealing her perky breasts to Mulder. "Like what you see?" She teased.

Mulder nodded. "It's nice being able to actually appreciate them and not being rushed to save you from an alien virus."

Deciding not to ruin the moment, Scully silenced Mulder with a kiss before dragging him to the bedroom.

When they got to the bedroom, Scully quickly stripped herself and Mulder, before stepping back and took in their nudity. Mulder over how beautiful Scully was, and Scully eyeing Mulder's giant junk.

"Your so beautiful." Mulder mused.

"Mulder.." Scully blushed.

"It's true though." Mulder stated, as he walked up to Scully and wrapped his good arm around her. "Nobody could even come close to comparing to you."

The 2 of them stared into each others seemingly infinite eyes forever before kissing again. It was an amazing moment, it felt like all these years of pain and hurt were building up to this moment. And Scully felt drunk off the kiss while Mulder slowly led them to the bed. When Mulder moved to lower them to the bed, Scully made sure that he would do so without making his broken arm even worse before separating to gain their oxygen.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Mulder asked.

Scully grinned and looked down. "I've always wondered what this felt like." She teased before crawling backwards and began giving him head.

Mulder leaned his head against the pillow. "Oh Scully..." He moaned in ecstasy.

Even though her mouth was full of him, Mulder could feel Scully's mouth smile as she finished tasting him and crawled back to his head.

"That was delicious!" Scully exclaimed.

"Well then, let me return the favor." Mulder grineed.

Using his broken arm (but not broken hand) to grab Scully's waist for support, Mulder slowly went down on Scully and started licking her and playing with her g-spot.

Scully could barley think coherent thoughts. If it wasn't for Mulder's hand on her waist, she would probably faint and fall off the bed! At that moment, his lips and scent were her whole existence. Her heart fluttered when she realised that she was doing all of this with her best friend. To calm herself down, she felt his impressive muscles. While they weren't anything like an 1980's actions stars was, they were still impressive.

Then she felt her climax begin. "Mulder." She huffed in a low voice.

She felt it building. "Mulder". She said a little louder.

She felt it come on. "Mulder!" screamed out in orgasm, arching her back and staring into the heavens. Eventually, she felt exhausted and slumped forwards, Mulder catched her and slowly lowered her onto the bed.

"You OK?" Mulder asked.

"I'm fine." Scully said, like she was on auto-pilot. "Let me just rest for a bit, then we can do the naked pretzel."

Mulder grinned. This was without doubt the best thing that had ever happened to him.

A few minutes later,and Scully felt much better. Mulder smiled as he got onto his knees and explored Scully's body a bit more. He took her nipple into his mouth as he cupped and squeezed the other. She gasped at the sensation and he answered her with a moan.

"Mulder, I want you now." Scully whispered.

Mulder grinned. "Your wish is my command." And with that, he entered her.

Scully felt completely overwhelmed, as she had to grab onto the bed sheets and wrap her legs around Mulder just to get a sense of cohesion.

"Oh Mulder." She moaned.

Mulder response was to pump in and out of her.

"Oh my God…. Oh, God Mulder" She was lost in the pleasure.

Mulder then did one final pump. "Oh yes Mulder, Oh My God yes." Scully let out a scream and held onto his neck burying herself in his chest. he could feel him pulsing inside her and another orgasm hit. Her eyes rolled back into her head certain she would pass out.

Eventually, Mulder exited Scully and wrapped his arms around her as he laid on the bed and Scully rested her head on his chest. She looked at him and saw his tear stained face. "Oh, Mulder." she wiped his temples and hugged him tightly.

"I'm ok. It's ok….I'm… I'm happy." He gave her a short laugh. "It's not something I'm used to."

"I've never known anything like you," she said softly, laying in his arms.

"I didn't know Scully. I didn't know it was going to be like this."

She laughed. "How did you think it would be like?"

Mulder grinned. "I'll show you once my arm isn't broken."

Scully grinned back. "It's a deal."

She smiled and laid back down on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He answered back and they both fell asleep, happy for the first time in years.


End file.
